Electric, hybrid-electric, and other vehicles that rely totally or partially on electric power may include a high voltage (HV) battery. The HV battery may be connected to an HV electrical distribution system that delivers/takes energy to/from any number of HV vehicle systems, such as but not limited to a traction inverter, a charger, a DC-DC converter and other HV loads. The HV distribution system may include wires or other infrastructure to transfer the HV energy between the HV systems. The wires may be used to characterize a HV power network having a high voltage positive (HV_P) wire and a high voltage negative (HV_N) wire. Since neither of these wires are connected to the vehicle ground (i.e. vehicle chassis), the HV power network is considered to have a floating ground.
A number of low voltage (LV) systems may be connected to the vehicle ground, such as but not limited to vehicle lights, infotainment devices, air-conditioning system, seat motors, etc. Similar to the HV power network, the LV system may rely on a LV power network to facilitate distributing the LV energy. The electrical isolation of the HV power network from the LV power network can be critical in maintaining the proper operation of both networks and the systems that rely on them.